Rebirth
by AB Adamas
Summary: Post Season 3 with no sign of Elsa/Snow Queen just yet. All is calm in Storybrooke while a wedding ensues between Robin and Regina. Killian admires the festivities from afar, only to be caught in a confrontation with the crocodile, Rumplestiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

It doesn't get better than this.

Actually it could get better. But the citizens of Storybrooke chose to live with their lives constantly on alert. . Peace and quiet isn't typical in this town and it's not something easily taken for granted. But for now, they were afforded one evening of bliss.

Killian swirls his amber filled glass and savors another taste of his favorite rum as he sat idly in his chair. It's too bad he doesn't favor the sounds of what this realm calls dance music the same way he savors the taste his favorite spirit. But the vision of his true love and her son moving to the so called rhythm amuses him and tugs at his heart.

The sunset turned the sky into a kaleidoscope of purple, orange and pink hues that complimented the similarly colored bouquet centerpieces against white décor of chairs and linen covered tables. Belle had a knack of turning ordinary locations into elegant reception areas that has recently caught the attention of outsiders. Despite the luck of this town in attracting villains, Regina agreed to take advantage picturesque Storybrooke as an ideal wedding venue for happy endings to financially support the town.

In preparation for twilight to arrive, the dwarves lit the torches that surrounded the reception area while Regina casted her protection spell before resuming her place by her new husband's side at the bar stationed across the dance floor. After Killian raised his drink towards in toast to her groom, Robin, Henry came within his line of sight and sat right beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Henry asked, trying to catch his breath from dancing with his mother, grandmother and Ruby. He was obviously hinting for a rescue behind the boy's rosy cheeks and shortness of breath.

"Aye. From the looks of it, you seem to be entertaining the ladies fairly well. Besides, I'm not sure how anyone would dance to this called music." Hook winked and showed off the wicked grin that darkened his crystal blue eyes. Killian then stood up to take off his gray suit jacket that his lovely Swan had bought him for the wedding. This wasn't his typical leather clad attire that is now hanging in the back of his side of their shared wardrobe. He agreed to wear the three piece suit so long as he doesn't have to wear one of those bloody neck ties. Who would have thought to have a noose tied around his neck be considered as vogue formal attire. It looked more like an invitation for torture. He loved teasing her about the new garb she always happens to bring home for him. But, he will never admit to her that he actually fancies cotton t-shirts, his jeans, and his more contemporary leather jacket lately.

Something simple as changing his attire so they can travel outside of Storybrooke was Emma's one of many trivial ways of solidifying their relationship and future with him. He eventually acquiesced to some of her dominating antics, knowing that a part of her needed to control the way her now exposed heart is handled. Time has led them to believe that even with their passion for each other, they have also learned to love with a gentle touch. The pirate and the princess know they are doomed to be in love with each other after true love's kiss at Granny's diner sealed their fate and connected them deeper than each other expected. As much as Killian voiced his desire to be her husband properly, she wanted him to enjoy the modern days of courtship of less formalities and traditions, of which he is now thankful for. As a compromise to her parents, they will marry once they return to the Enchanted Forest, where Killian and Emma will honor such royal traditions and accept his position as David's right hand person for the improvement of the Royal Guard. Killian and David have watched so crime solving TV shows, they are convinced they will need the same type of sophisticated operation to fight dark magic.

"Please give this to your mother when you return to her. It's getting a bit chilly and she will want this." As he handed it off to Henry, he immediately recognized that expression on Henry's face. It was the same apprehensive look when he asked Bae to find the dead rat that was causing the stench on the Jolly Roger. "Go on," Killian chuckled at the memory and the close resemblance, "I'll tell you what. If you get them to play a more tasteful melody, I will relieve you of your duty as your mother's escort."

"Ok da-, Killian." Henry tensed for a negative reaction from Killian after his little slip. Ever since his mom and Killian moved forward with their relationship, it felt unusually natural to call him dad. Most of the time it remained in his head or get stuck on his tongue but slips have increased over time. Killian could never replace Neal, but he was able to fulfill the fatherly role very easily. What was unexpected was how Killian was just as perceptive about Henry as he is with Emma. Killian was an expert at getting past his and his mom's stubbornness. Killian finds himself unwillingly in the middle of their mother son disagreements where he is forced to translate for the other in order to regain some peace and quiet in their home.

Killian had no intentions of correcting the lad nor dismissing his feelings. "No worries, mate. Just say how you feel." His affectionate smile served as additional insurance that no feelings were tampered with." Go on, before your mother gets cold. I will join her in a bit." Killian actually looks forward to the day that Henry will no longer retreat from his feelings. But like his mother, only time will bring him to that point. Until then, he will continue to love and protect Henry as his own son.

-'-(

"So is it true that you are going back to New York?" Rumple replaced the seat that Hook earlier occupied.

The shock of a new voice took him away from watching Henry securing his jacket over Emma's bare shoulders. So much for enjoying his personal time to himself. "Aye. Just for the weekend. Regina warned that now that the curse has been lifted, the life Emma and Henry's life may no longer be there. So we will have to see if any part of that life was left behind. If so, we will move everything along with Bae's belongings back to Storybrooke."

Rumple sat in silence, obviously brewing something in his head. "And let's say what Regina's says is true, what will be your plans for Emma and my grandson? You no longer have the Jolly Roger. Belle had mentioned that Emma is not ready to go back to the Enchanted Forest yet. Regina and I are having difficulties maintaining a quiet portal between the two locations. We all may end up without a choice and Storybrooke will have to disappear.

Killian's tension pulsated through his jaw bone. Bloody hell. Unfortunately, Rumple was right. Without any modern day talent, he will be unable to provide for Emma and Henry unless they were back in the Enchanted Forest. At least in Storybrooke, he had a decent job being in charge of the pier. "Regina and Emma have found a way to conjure up my existence in this realm." He didn't want to delve further into the topic simply because he is quite perplexed about where this conversation is going, or conjuring.

Rumple understood what the pirate didn't quite comprehend. Regina and Emma would have to find a way to bring Killian Jones to life in this present day realm to include a childhood history, blood work and a social security number. It would be hard for a 300 year old pirate to fill out an application. "Regina would do this kind gesture for you, pirate?"

"I suppose." He said softly, now wishing that he hadn't disclosed even that much. He looked across to see Emma, who caught his glance. She mouthed three precious words in the air that was only meant to be understood by him. He smiled in return and signaled that he was on his way. His eagerness to return to his love on the other side of the dance floor grew. But he was curious about the difficulty with the portals and needed more information. He may have to resort to convince Emma to migrate to the Enchanted Forest in order to have a good future for he and his family.

Before he could continue the conversation, he felt a tingling in his left arm. With no obvious cuts or tenderness around his brace, he tried to ignore it. But the next surge of pain hit him from his chest and radiated again down to his arm. He immediately looked to Rumple for, believe it or not, help, but he was nowhere to be seen. He restrained from being a mockery in front of everyone and bit his tongue to halt the scream that wanted to erupt from his throat. There has to be a logical explanation about this. Instead, he forced himself upright while clenching his arm and slowly ambulated towards the pier.

He finally saw Rumple from a distance, definitely closer to the pier than he is. Damn it. Rumplestiltskin in the end wanted his revenge against Killian, and acted upon it when he least expected it. Of course, how could he have the benefit of true love when he ruined Rumplestiltskin's a long time ago? True love wasn't allowed for Killian, not if Rumple can help it. The thought alone of breaking his promise to Emma to go to the ends of the earth for her, felt worse than this manner of death that has now been bestowed upon him..

The burn feels like acid coursing through his blood vessels and is making its way to disintegrate every cell in his being, starting with his left side. The constraint of his brace no longer felt like the comfort of a crutch, but a weapon used against him; he didn't know if the apparatus broke his skin while the rest of his body was going through what feels like an internal combustion. His patience could not handle the time it took to remove the buckles so he knelt down and pulled the apparatus using his thighs and threw it as far as he could away from his view. Another burning surge came through again, this time to his lower arm, but no less the excruciating pain. He would hate to have Emma see him waste away like this. Their connection is so deeply ingrained, that they automatically sense when one is in trouble. It's only a matter of time where she would discover him lifeless. He just found her. She just accepted him. They were happy. And with that final thought of the love he's leaving behind, a promise that he can no longer fulfill, the darkness took over and he whispered her name on his final breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Emma led the walk towards the farmhouse after leaving the diner. "Regina's right. I want to be sure nothing else came through the portal."_

"_You don't think this could wait until the next morning, love? I don't know about you but time travel can be so exhausting."_

"_The Captain can't keep up with the land adventures?" She stopped with a smirk and instinctively entered into his embrace as if they have done this many times before. _

_They both knew after that kiss at the diner, something changed within them, as if the missing pieces of their hearts were found within each other and sealed their fate as one. And they knew by each passing second, the connection between them after that long overdue kiss became profoundly stronger, intertwining their senses to form a solid knot between them. She was intimidated by this feeling but welcomed it all the same. Prior to their kiss, Killian honed in on her personality from the day they met. To have someone understand her more now without her struggles to communicate, is a blessing that she doesn't deserve. _

_He pressed his lips against her cool forehead and silently thanks the gods for this precious moment. "Hardly a Captain without a ship, love." He lingered in his touch, savored the scent of her hair, and relished in the energy just by being near her as his eyes met hers. _

_His hunger was apparent. He would rather bring Emma back to his place and share their warmth together privately. No savior, no pirate. They would exist in their room as how they were in their recent time travel without pressure to be anyone else, other than two people trying to preserve their futures in order to return home. In that realm they were just a prince and a princess. As much as he desired her this very instant, he refused to change course despite the immense progress they had made. She still rules his heart, and he will always allow it._

"_Do you miss it? Do you regret giving up your ship?" Her eyes remained shut while she involuntarily went deeper into his embrace in case the news wasn't what she expected or wanted._

_Killian softly chuckled in her golden strands that his hand always found home in before her head laid to rest on his shoulder. Gods, she was such a perfect fit in his arms. He recognized that her insecurities peeked back into her forefront of her thoughts, and used him as an anchor even if he was the one to give her bad news. Sorry to disappoint her but he had no regrets. In the midst of the deal with Blackbeard and Ursula, his only conviction was Emma. The pirate life was no longer for him, as even the Jolly Roger couldn't satisfy the loss within him. Although he admits, it was a fun way to gain a famous reputation. He can no longer see himself as a Naval Officer, granted no one would be able to reform him again to be the tightwad he once was. He was only sure of one thing, one person, rather, and that would be Emma Swan. The many faces of Killian Jones belonged to Emma. Even when he loved from afar, he would always be there. And while he attempted to convince himself that he could move on without her in the Enchanted Forest, he knew that he was so stupidly in love, that even in her absence, she haunted him from realms away and he remained devout to those emotions. _

"_That's two different questions, love. I miss it, yes. It was a part of my life just as anything else that has moved on without me. The Jolly Roger was the only constant in my life. It was only the type of loyalty I knew of, really." He drew back from their hug so he is able to gauge her reaction to his first response. The lack of tension between her eyebrows and the relaxed smile that he took away when his lips melted into hers confirmed the acceptance of his initial response. They continued to explore their depth of their kiss. Their feeling of desire was mutually growing on each pause of their touch, the tease of his nips on her lower lip and the openness of their connection. They consumed each other's affection as if it their only lifeline to each other. _

_Killian, who was pleased at the control she has given him, slowly closed their erotic dance of their lips with a soft kiss to her nose. She looked up at him with the smile he adored and the softness in her eyes that was only meant for him and him alone. "Do I regret it? No. The comfort of my ship does not create the joy and angst in my heart the way you have Swan. No curse, blasted magical spell, nor the distance of our realms can keep me away from you. And I believe I have proven all of that and will do it again if I have to." _

_Her smile widened even more, one of affirmation and full of happiness, and was the only thing that stopped him from kissing her again and convincing her to turn around back to his place. Yet, the pirate in him was greedy for the affection and moved forward with his quest for another kiss. He wanted to tease his love about the satisfaction and pride he had from making his woman melt in his arms. Instead, he felt a chill come through his spine and opened his eyes to Emma's tightened clench on his vest and the look of terror that left him stunned._

"_Come back to me!" _

-)-

Killian jolted from his slumber as the memory of what would have been warm and inviting turned into something cold, twisted and an inaccurate moment of their history. The salty and moist sea air invaded his nostrils as he took in his first breath since he apparently blacked out, or died; he wasn't quite sure. He mentally accounted for his body parts, even though most of them were sending him the message of their existence through various levels of pain and soreness. He's certain a giant didn't drop him to the ground, but he felt as if one took the pleasure of doing so.

His eyes focused on the dark skies to determine his location. It was the only map that he has ever truly known. But the stars that he was accustomed to that has directed him to vast lands and treasure are not here. The sky above him is foreign with no familiar constellation in sight. This world is beyond reach, and even Emma with all her persistence will not succeed in her rescue. Not this time. This is the world where no one returns. This is the end.

Fine. He may have accepted this predicament he is in but that doesn't mean he should accept his fate. For goodness sake, aside from traveling through many realms and back in time, he escaped a curse and found his way back to New York City to find Emma through a damn magic bean. One thing he has learned about his adventures, there is always a way out. There will always be some rift in the universe, like a tiny crack in a wall, where he could easily slip right through and be back with Emma again. His determination to escape and his strength from the last memory of her telling him that she loves him was the reason to pick himself up.

He recognized the familiar rocking and the comfort of the wood beneath him. The sound of a particular plank that became the biggest annoyance during his travels led him to believe he was at the helm of the only thing that cradled him through the years. It was now only escorting him through his final journey. Knowing this, it was the first time he didn't welcome the comforts of the Jolly Roger and even wondered how a ship could have a manifestated a spirit in this realm.

Killian worked through the pain and had to force his legs to comply with his silent request. If he was going to return, the last thing he needs to do is to lay here like a drunken fool. He smiled when his legs finally responded and as he turned his head towards the ship's wheel, he found the backs of a pair of black weathered boots standing in front of him. He raised his eyes to the white pants and the remainder of attire that this individual wore. The figure stood before him in command of the Jolly Roger, barking orders to the crew. The voice caused his skin to crawl as he laid there confused and uncertain of his next move. As if on cue, the figure standing before him turned and crouched to ascertain the new crew member.

"For someone who is over 300 years old, I must say that I am still more devilishly handsome than you, my dear brother."

Damn it.

"Come on. Let's not waste the moment, shall we? Up you go." Liam patiently waited for Killian's hand.

His baby brother, his Lieutenant, finally came home to him. He lost sight of him for quite some time. He was in clear view of his brother's unacceptable activities through an enchanted telescope and tried to be the good form of a conscience for his brother's arrogant skull. Then a golden haired lass came into picture and the visions of Killian became less frequent until all he saw was his destination beyond the North Star. He didn't notice it at first. But Swan, as Killian named her, slowly released him from his brother's incorrigible behavior. Liam's last vision of his baby brother was when he confessed his love to Swan in the echo caves.

Killian was leery of the man before him. He had the same curly sun kissed brunette hair that he had tugged when they were children and the same intense blue eyes that were identical to their mother's features. His attire was the same royal ivory trash that he'd rather burn. If Killian is where he thinks he is, there is a possibility that this may not be from his imagination. Perhaps he should enjoy Liam's company and possibly seek his help. He grabbed his brother's hand to lift up from the floor and felt the warmth against his ice cold hands.

"Back in one piece, Killian?" Liam pointed to the left hand.

Killian felt the tug of Liam's hand for an unavoidable bear hug. Killian did notice the reappearance of his hand as he woke but deduced it to another form of trickery in this foreign place. But it didn't matter to him. Emma loved him for who he is, so gaining his hand back was only a tiny reward compared to winning Emma's attention. He would have appreciated it more if Emma was there to see him made whole again.

"I've missed you Liam. "

"I'm surprised that you have. The life of piracy took away my modest, by the book, Killian. Although, while I did fancy your eclectic lifestyle, I don't see how you benefited from over 300 years of misery."

"I found someone, Liam." The smile in his face fought its way through even though he knew he may never see her again.

Liam reflected on that statement, wondering how much the lass meant to him. He wanted to be angry at her for stealing away his visions of Killian. But it obviously meant something when the world that he belongs to now, slowly closes on the world that he came from. "You would lose Milah again just to find this, Emma Swan?"

Killian was not the type to compare his two loves. But it's true, he would have repeated history just so he can find Emma again. "Aye. She is wonderful, Liam. You would have loved her as a sister."

"Interesting then. Well, we must talk more of this, Emma Swan, after we set sail." Liam then gave orders to his newly returned lieutenant and the rest of the crew. But Killian stood still in disobedience; the familiar cerulean eyes conveyed the determination that going anywhere but back to his true love was his only option.

"Lieutenant, you do remember how work a ship, don't you? We must set sail past the North Star before dawn."

Killian slowly shook his head. This is far from over. "Unless what lies beyond that star is a course to get back to Emma, I am not going anywhere."

Obviously, this woman was more than a bar wench that has impressed his brother and whatever heroic acts he did was enough for him to earn his place at their final destination. But to deny the accompaniment of his brother into the afterlife? After he waited here in this purgatory to only be let go when a woman catches his attention? It didn't make sense to Liam. Killian always chose him. His defiance against the king was because of him. Killian's piracy was because of him.

"Killian. Your afterlife is awaits you. We must go. This adventure belongs to us, brother. You can't tell me that some cheap lass you bed with is going to change your fate?"

It didn't take long for Killian to turn off his kindness and headed straight for his brother's throat with his newly returned hand. His temper and swiftness lifted Liam, dragging the tip of his boots on the floor as he headed towards the rail. Emma's name was thrown in with the rest of the women he once lusted over. This certainly was not going to happen. He normally would have reasoned with his brother, tell him stories about his princess to rationally convince him that Emma truly belonged to him, but the pirate in him was so madly in love with Emma that it can send him into a demonic craze if she is harmed by even the slightest derogatory remark. Everything from treasure to his ship that he had acquired over the years of being a pirate did not compete with the love he has for Emma. The insult from his brother will not be met with the Killian Jones he once knew and raised.

The seas have gotten harsher, as if they responded to Killian's (and Hook's) surging emotions. The Jolly Roger knew that the calmness of the seas no longer existed and its boards and sails creaked with fear as it fought its way to keep her inhabitants on board. The somewhat happy reunion was short lived as the Captain took over with a vengeance that she was all too familiar with. She was happy the Captain returned, even despite the reasons why they parted, and it was the Captain that she was devoted to protect.

With one hand holding the railing and his other on Liam's throat, he leans in, just enough to keep anchor for Liam as his upper body was over the rail. One small push would send his brother over the edge into an unknown abyss. The rage and power filling his body was rejuvenating. The pirate that had humbled himself against the honorable Killian Jones, took advantage of the freedom that Emma and Henry only heard tamed stories about. He pushed himself closer to Liam's ear, smiling as he sees his brother wavering halfway out of the ship, his life dependent on Killian's suffocating grip. His voice was deep and sinister. "I'd watch your words my dear brother. You do not dare speak of my fiancé in that manner ever again. Three hundred years changes a man, and I abhor that type of mockery. Blood or not." He released the tension on his brother's throat for him to get a good full breath before he squeezed again. "After you can explain to me exactly where we are, you can tell me whether you are a bloody figment of my imagination or one of Rumplestiltskin's lavish curses. Then you will help me find a way to get back to the, as you call, cheap lass that I hold dear." Killian leans in further with a smile that costumes his true emotion. "It's easier just to listen than have options. Besides, I'd rather have the company and pleasure of a woman on my journeys than my brother who is now twenty pounds heavier and can't keep my ship spotless."

Liam struggled in Killian's grip. His only life line is from the grasp of his throat and clawing at Killian's arm. Maybe he could have fought Killian, but he was too shocked that the person he saw through that petty telescope was a hundred times worse in person. This isn't the type of reunion he anticipated and he was suddenly confused. He forced whatever sound he could from the depths of his vocal cord to plead for the answer that Killian needed. "Fine! Fine! But you are the one that's keeping me here, Killian. You have to let me go! You have to let me go!"

The sudden change in Killian's disposition wasn't because of Liam's plea for his life. His sadistic smile turned somber as he was hit with the moonlight reflection from the swan engraved cufflink on his left hand. The swan and anchor cufflinks he received as an engagement present from the Charmings matched the charm bracelet they gave to Emma. A glimpse of happiness unearthed as he reminisced that happy occasion and was reminded of the man he is now and what would Emma's thoughts be on his recent behavior.

Killian kept his brother in the same position as he calmed himself down and replayed the words from Liam's mouth. How was he the one that kept him here? Liam's fear mirrored the same fear of death he had after poisoning himself with nightshade. Killian couldn't believe that Liam feared him the same way. He gradually let him stand and placed enough distance between them to lessen his threatening stance but continued to keep his hand on his throat.

"Killian, I can explain." Liam softened his voice, trying to reach out to his brother who was still gripping him but was thinking of something, or someone else.

"Killian. Let him go."

Killian stilled at the voice that was once the passion of his life. He turned around to face the tears in her eyes and the hope in her open arms.

"Welcome home, darling."


End file.
